


My Heart Song

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi thinks back on the past, about his road to self discovery, and of the truth to human passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was another short drabble challenge for pharaoh's hikari mailing list. The challenge topic was my their song.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> This was originally posted in 2005.

When I was little, I met a girl. She had the prettiest hair and the sweetest laugh. All the guys in my class loved her.

But destiny plays cruel tricks.  As young children, we believe only in the stuff we can see.  While a person could be completely different, we would never know.

One day, she came to school with a baseball cap on. When the teacher made her take it off, she burst into tears and ran out the room.

Everyone knew, for as she ran, her cap fell but unlike before, no beautiful blonde hair fluttered in her wake.

Two months later, I went to my first funeral… hers.

I learned what adoration is.

It wasn't till years later, I met Anzu. She had a fiery personality, smart and dedicated. Anzu had a dream, more than I could ever hope for. I longed to woo her.

I learned what obsession is.

But as time past, and the last piece of the Sennen Puzzle slipped into place.  I met him… Atemu, my other self.

He was everything I was not, and everything I hoped to become. He was so different, and slowly Anzu's face slipped from my heart.

He called me his aibou, and I called him my other. As time passed, my heart pulled towards him.

Especially at night, in stormy weather we would curl up together under a blanket. He would ignite a burning flame with his dark magic that mirrored the fire burning in my heart. And he would lull me to sleep with his strong baritone voice. He would woe me with kisses and drenched me with words of comfort.

And slowly, I began to fall, and I began to believe in eternity.

But everything good must come to an end. Now, all I have left are memories. Maybe I have watched too many western movies where the lovers believe they are one. But, now when the weather turns cold, I sigh and smile.

I know what love is.

Just as I know, Atemu-kun is my heart song, my lover, and I can never have another.

**Owari**


End file.
